Juegos de Amor
by Darkladysade
Summary: A Merlín le gusta llamar la atención de Arturo.


Título original:_ **The Games of Love**  
_

Autor: **_Grim Lupine_**(Podéis encontrar la historia original aquí, en fanfiction)

Traducción autorizada.

La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes tampoco.

* * *

_**Juegos de Amor**_

A Merlín le gusta poner celoso a Arturo. Le gusta ver como los ojos de Arturo se oscurecen y se calientan cuando lo descubre, flirteando, con quien quiera que haya elegido para dicho propósito. Le gusta cuando Arturo le agarra por la muñeca y le lleva arrastras hasta su habitación, mientras le lanza, por encima del hombro, una mirada asesina al pobre y encogido chico, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Le gusta sentir a Arturo estamparle contra la pared, su fuerte muslo separándole ampliamente las piernas, su mano agarrándole por el cabello y tirando.

Arturo es una fuerza de la naturaleza en los estertores de su furia: hermoso, embravecido y salvaje. Desgarra la camiseta de Merlín y deja mordiscos en cada centímetro accesible de su cuerpo. Merlín nunca tiene tan presente la fuerza y el poder de Arturo como cuando éste le tiene con las piernas muy abiertas y boca abajo en la cama, las manos apretando sus caderas y tirando de él con cada embestida que da. Merlín gira la cabeza hacia un lado, jadea y gime sobre los brazos cruzados, la necesidad fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

Arturo no le permitirá acabar hasta que su voz se quiebre y se quede ronca por la súplica. Arturo le sostiene en el límite de la culminación, deteniéndose en las profundidades de su cuerpo para tirar de Merlín imposiblemente cerca y preguntar con una voz gutural por el placer:

—¿Te imaginas que alguien más pueda darte esto? —Y Merlín, sabiendo que está jugando con fuego y no queriendo perderse ni un momento, vuelve a ladear la cabeza y rehúsa contestar.

Arturo cierra su puño sobre Merlín, retorciéndolo, una, dos veces, y entonces para. Merlín ahoga un grito.

—Contéstame, Merlín —ordena Arturo, y su voz es amenazadora y baja. Sacude sus caderas hacia delante, los dedos tensándose, apretando las caderas de Merlín hasta que éste deja caer su cabeza en inequívoca sumisión y espira:

—No. Solo tú, sire.

Merlín puede sentir los dientes desnudos de Arturo en la curva de su cuello antes de que le muerda despiadadamente.

—Sólo yo —repite Arturo, y entonces se retira y vuelve a entrar de golpe, y Merlín grita y finalmente se deja llevar.

Cuando vuelve en sí, se encuentra arropado al lado de Arturo. La calidez y la pegajosidad esparcidas sobre su estómago y muslos. Se retuerce ligeramente para sentir el dolor muy adentro de él, y aparta las sábanas.

Ahí, curvados y alrededor de sus caderas, hay moratones. Cardenales causados por las manos de Arturo, marcas de pasión y posesión. Merlín pasa sus dedos sobre ellos con satisfacción. Él es de Arturo, y la prueba está escrita en su cuerpo.

Cuando mira hacia arriba ve a Arturo observándole con brasas en la mirada, junto con un ligero regocijo, porque Arturo no es tonto.

—No necesitas hacer eso, lo sabes —dice tranquilamente, estirando la mano para trazar los cardenales que ha dejado. Merlín se estremece—. Simplemente tienes que pedirlo.

Merlín no dice nada. Arturo quizás sabe que Merlín intenta ponerle celoso para que él le deje marcas por todo el cuerpo, pero no sabe el porqué.

Pero lo que Merlín sabe es que Arturo es su príncipe antes que su amante, y que por eso esta felicidad puede ser suya sólo por un tiempo. Intenta, con su flirteo, hacer sentir a Arturo un poco de lo que Merlín siente, sabiendo que tiene que compartir a Arturo con su reino y, algún día, con su novia.

Nota una mano que levanta y gira su barbilla y su mirada fija se encuentra con unos ojos llenos de sorprendente entendimiento.

—No puedo prometerte que solamente estarás tú en mi cama —dice Arturo directamente, con tristeza en su rostro, y Merlín intenta apartar la mirada—. Pero puedo prometerte que serás el único que signifique algo.

Arrima a Merlín a su pecho, enredando los dedos en su pelo, preguntando:

—¿Puedes contentarte con mi corazón?

Y Merlín cierra los ojos, sintiendo los cardenales sobre su piel y unos labios presionados contra su frente, y sabe que eso es más que suficiente.

_**Fin**_


End file.
